Never Hurt Again
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: What happens when Bebe gets hurt and Kyle is there to comfort her? Oneshot! Rated T for some language.


**Never Hurt Again**

"Where could he be? He said he would pick me up at 6:30 sharp!" Bebe said to herself.

Bebe was sitting on her couch gazing out her window trying to see if the familiar truck of her boyfriend was going to pull up. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a purple floral print. Her makeup was perfect and she was wearing her brand new pair of white sandals. She had a clear coat on her nails and had on some of her favorite jewelry, perfectly matching her clothes. Her hair was parted to the side like usual, but she had curled it on it wasn't frizzy. She looked absolutely gorgeous for her date. But there was one problem.

"OMG! It's almost 9:00 and he still isn't here!" Bebe was shouting out loud now, but no one was home. Her mom had gone out for the night to a bar with some of her friends.

"Forget waiting! I'm going straight over to his house now to see what his deal is!"

Bebe's boyfriend was Clyde Donavan, and he only lived a few streets away. Bebe grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Bebe started walking past many of the houses that her friends lived in. Most of the kids in South Park were in walking distance of each other, which was a perk because you could hang out with your friends almost all the time.

Bebe finally reached his house. She could hear some thunder in the distance, but it was getting closer by the second.

"Oh yeah, that's just what I need, a rain shower to ruin my date. Oh please, please, please be home Clyde!" Bebe thought.

She was about ready to ring his door bell when she heard laughing from inside. Not just Clyde's laugh, but some other girly laugh could be heard from inside. It couldn't be his mom, because his parents were on a cruise for three weeks. Bebe was starting to get chills, and it wasn't just because of the increasing wind. She peered through the window. There she saw Clyde with another girl from school! Their faces were getting pretty close, but then Clyde noticed Bebe in the window. Bebe's eyes were welling up with tears, and she ran away as fast as she could. She could hear Clyde yelling her name, but she just kept running. The rain started pouring down. She was completely out of breath and soaked from head to foot, so she had to stop. She collapsed against the side someone's house. She had never cried so much in her life. She couldn't even control the tears. They wouldn't stop spilling out of her eyes. She heard a door open and close. She was able to wipe her eyes enough to see whose house she was at. It was Kyle Broflovski's house. He was one of her best friends, even though she did have that incident with "The List", but that was another story. They had made up a few years later, and now they could rely on each other for almost everything. And she still thought he was cute, but he never really showed her that he like her more than a best friend, so she stuck with other guys. But truthfully, she liked Kyle best of all.

"Oh shit! He can't see me like this, I'm a mess!"

Bebe didn't want Kyle to think she was a crybaby. But she couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong with me! Why can't I control myself?" Bebe said to herself.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Shit!"Bebe said quietly.

Kyle turned to the side of his house to find a crying Bebe.

Bebe! Oh my Gosh, what happened?"

"Oh hi Kyle*Sniff* umm well…"

Kyle sat down next to Bebe and put his arm around her. She was shivering, so Kyle gave her his jacket. Bebe started to cry into his shoulder.

"Bebe, it ok, I'm here for you, what happened!"

"Well I was supposed to go on a date with Clyde tonight, but he was really late. So I decided to go to his house, but then I saw him with another…"

Bebe broke down crying again.

"Shh…shh…it's ok…I got you. Come on inside and get warm.

He carried her inside. She felt kind of silly, because she could still walk, but she liked it. Being held in his strong comforting arms made her feel better. He placed her on the couch and made her some hot chocolate. He gave her a heated blanket, and gave her some of his dry clothes, which she changed into. She liked wearing his clothes, because they smelled like his, and he gave her a sense of comfort. She came out of the bathroom and lay down on the couch, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Thanks Kyle. You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Yes I did. You're my best friend and if you're upset, it makes me upset. When I see Clyde next time I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I'll…"

"No no Kyle, That's ok. You've done enough for me already." Bebe said giggling.

"Alright, but I don't like it when I see guys hurt you like this. I mean who would want to leave you for someone else. You pretty, nice, smart, crazy, amazing…"

"Wow Kyle, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."Bebe giggled.

"Well I'm just saying if I had you I would never let you go."

"Really Kyle?"

"Uhh…Yeah." Kyle stammered.

"Oh great," Kyle thought, "Why did I just say that aloud?"

"Wow Kyle, That's so sweet."

"Umm…yeah…well you know…"

He cut off his last sentence (or babbling), because Bebe's face was getting extremely close to his.

Bebe laid her hand on his and slowly pushed her lips against his. He kissed back, clearly feeling the same way she did. She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. She twirled her fingers in his auburn curls under his hat. After what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, they parted, catching their breath.

"This means were together right?" Bebe asked.

"Of course, and I will never hurt you."

"Do you think there is any way I could stay here tonight? My mom's out tonight and she won't get back for a while. When she does get home she'll be drunk, and I would rather have your company."

"Sure, my parents have gone with my little brother to a camping field trip. They won't be back until next week."

"Thanks. I love you Kyle."

"Love you too Bebe."

They kissed for a little bit, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Bebe finally believed she would never be hurt again. Not ever.

The End!


End file.
